


Billy's First Kiss

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XD *gasp* Billeh's never been kissed!!! *dies* So Dom of course tries and helps *nod nod*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

“What do you mean you’ve never been kissed?”

Billy Boyd sighed and continued down the hall way, “Is that so wrong?”

Dom Monaghan smirked and shrugged, “I guess, I just never seen a grown man who had never been kissed.”

Once in their hotel room Billy fell against the bed. He knew he shouldn’t have brought it up. How exactly did they get into the subject? His head hurt too much to think about it so he decided to let that be and find a way to get out of it instead.

“Now what’s wrong?” Dom asked leaning on the edge of the bed. “Don’t pout about it.”

Billy sat up to quickly and he and Dom wound up 3 inches away from each other. Before he knew what was going on he felt warm lips on his. Then his mind registered Dom was kissing him.

Wait.

Dom.

Kiss.

Holy Shit!

Billy tried to pull away but his body wouldn’t move. Dom let go and remained in front of him.

“That was good.” Dom ran his fingers over Billy’s mouth, “You’re pretty good for a beginner.”

“Dom, you, why?” Billy stammered out still in shock.

“It’s easier to get your first kiss from a friend than someone random.” Was the explanation.

Suddenly Dom looked attractive. Like really attractive. He looked…hot. Billy blinked twice to see if he was imagining it. He wasn’t.

In the dim light of their hotel room Dom was hovering over him. Both of the Brit’s strong arms were placed on the bed as anchors to hold up the lean body. The shirt that Dom had worn was sticking to him from the heat of the premiere.

Wait, why was Billy checking his best friend out?

“You alright? I hope I didn’t scare you.” Dom started to pull away but then something grabbed his arms. He looked down and saw it was Billy. “Billy?”

Billy reached up and pulled Dom to him. Once again Billy felt a hot surge of energy as he kissed Dom. He noticed that Dom wasn’t exactly fighting it either.

After a few moments Billy let go. “Dom…”

“Shh, let our feelings talk for themselves.” Dom whispered placing two fingers on Billy’s lips.

Billy nodded and then he found Dom on top of him. Both men toppled onto the huge King sized bed. Billy let out a girlish giggle before Dom covered his mouth again. So this was what a first kiss was like.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
